Tanks Academy (Sensha Gakuen) 2: Flag of Unity
by Drakou
Summary: Following the end of season 1, a new season is coming to the alliance between Oarai and Naha. With the new changes, the boys and girls shall confront the more serious face of the battlefield. Not only tanks, but even the planes, they shall have to fly if they want to win this war: The War of Unity. P/S: Some materials taken from War Thunder (Raiden Sensou) as the sequel of both.
1. Coming Soon

"Kurogane: Bandits at my six!

Soujirou: I got your back!

Kurogane: Almost...*drops the bomb down to Pravda's tanks*...Bingo! Miporin, commence the attack.

Miho: Fire!"

**DRAKOU'S DOUJINSHI PRESENTS**

** AS THE SEQUEL OF BOTH TANKS ACADEMY (SENSHA GAKUEN) AND WAR THUNDER (RAIDEN SENSOU) SERIES**

** AS THE INSPIRATION FROM THE ANIME SERIES GIRLS UND PANZER**

"Kurogane: *shooting down one Lavochkin La-7* One more!

Soujirou *doing an Immelmann*: Now, Kuro-kun!

Kurogane *another score to the other bandit by his A6M5 Reisen*: Gotcha!

*On the ground, Kitagawa spectating the battle via his binoculars, he found Kurogane and Soujirou flying through him*

Kitagawa: Hold your ground!

*The tanks of the alliance are holding the position against the hostiles under the command of Katyusha while Miho leading the attack wing to Pravda's flanks. On the sky, Kurogane and Soujirou are chasing down the Soviet fighters, thus carving the path for the team of Aichi D3A2 dive bombers into the battle.

Kurogane *chasing the Yakovlev Yak-9UT who is also diving down*: Come on...come on. I got you!

*He fires his cannons which their lines moving towards Nonna and her tank who's facing him, too.*

**TANKS ACADEMY 2: FLAG OF UNITY**

**"BY AIR. BY LAND. WE ABOVE ALL BY OUR HANDS."**

**COMING IN THE MID OF 2015**


	2. Night before Christmas - Special Extra

**TANKS ACADEMY 2 - SPECIAL EPISODE  
THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS**

_DECEMBER.24TH.2013. TIME 2250. SNOWY WITH -6 CELSIUS DEGREES. CLEAR SKY WITH NO WIND._  
_OPERATION SANTA - CODENAME HO HO HO_  
_STATUS: CONFIDENTIAL - READY FOR ACTION_  
_OPERATOR: COMRADE COMMISSAR - FIELD MARSHAL/SCHOOL COUNCIL PRESIDENT. RYUKOU KUROGANE_

Oarai, crew Minotaur's house. Everyone is preparing for the Christmas with the help from crew Anko. The clock is ticking down to the Zero hour.

Inside Kurogane's room...

Kurogane *reading battleplans while talking to the telephone*: Alright. We shall have this small stop at this night. But remember, after that day my divisions won't give you a single chance to win.

Shiho: So you're obeying the spirit of Christmas, right?

Kurogane *smirks*: Just because my comrades need a rest they're deserved for!

Shiho: Then, so be it.

Kurogane hangs up the phone before sneaking out of his room without getting his friends' attention. Riding his Kawasaki out from the garage, he speeds straight towards the airfield which the decorated bombers Nakajima Ki-49 Donryu are waiting with their crews.

Kurogane *salutes the crews*: Are we ready now?

Bomber pilots: Your orders, comrade commander!

Kurogane *nods satisfied*: Then let's become Santa Claus this night, comrades!

Under the instructing lights from the air control, the bombers which being towed by two pair of Mitsubishi A6M8 Reisen fighters decorated as red nosed reindeer each are taking off one by one. Reaching the best altitude under the guide of Kurogane who's flying with glowing red aerobatic smoke, the squadron returns to Oarai's horizon which the ship is anchoring. Aiming to the designated targets.

Kurogane *playing as Santa*: Ho Ho Ho!

Pilots: Roger. Ho Ho Ho!

The bombers drop their bombs - caches of thousand smaller presents parachuting down to the ship. Some of them dropped at crew Minotaur's backyard of the house which everyone inside saw that scene and went out.

Kurogane *orders*: Light the night up.

Bombers *preparing Schräge Musik loaded with firework bullets*: Roger. Lighting up!

The bombers start firing the cannons which soon their bullets became sparkles of colorful fireworks all over the dark sky above Oarai. Presents keep falling down to the hands of the students of this Naha-Oarai alliance while they are enjoying the magnificence from the pilots playing Santa and reindeer. Inside every presents, there are notes written by hand.

_"MAY THE BEST CHRISTMAS TO MY FRIENDS, MY COMRADES! TOMORROW, WE SHALL BE VICTORIOUS!"_


	3. A New Dawn - Special Extra 2

**TANKS ACADEMY 2 - SPECIAL EPISODE**  
**A NEW RED DAWN**

_DECEMBER.31ST.2013. TIME 2330. CLEAR SKY WITH 21 CELSIUS DEGREES_  
_NAHA-OARAI SCHOOL CARRIER. LOCATION NAHA PORT. OKINAWA_  
_OPERATION NEW DAWN - CODENAME H.N.Y_  
_STATUS: READY FOR ACTION - DECLASSIFIED_  
_OPERATOR: COMRADE COMMISSAR - FIELD MARSHAL/SCHOOL COUNCIL PRESIDENT. RYUKOU KUROGANE_  
_VICE OPERATOR(S): 1ST TANKERY "VICTORY" DIVISION COMMANDER - TANKERY GENERAL/SCHOOL COUNCIL VICE PRESIDENT. NISHIZUMI MIHO/"SAKAI" AIR DIVISION VICE COMMANDER - SAKAI SQUADRON VICE LEADER. SAKAI 1. AICHI YOSHIRO_

At the final night of the year, both crew Anko and Minotaur was gathering inside the crew's house, preparing something special for the New Year's Eve. The kimonos and yukata decorated as anglerfishes, Hajime designed those, Hana refined those into perfection and Saori made those becoming reality with the measurements collected from Yukari by her tools while the other boys did what they could to help making these special clothes. Inside Kurogane's room, he's now finalizing with Anzu, Momo and Miho about the preparation of the event which is counting down.

Kurogane *calling to the phone*: Did the fireworks ready yet?

Yoshiro *answering*: Even the Anti Air division joined helping us to fire the large caliber fireworks too, comrade commander. They are eager to see a new year is coming with new changes to our revolution.

Anti Air commander *joining the call*: Comrade commander, please guide our Flaks doing our part in this holiday as you'd guided us to victory!

Kurogane *smiles*: Thank you for your enthusiasm, comrade! Now load up your big mouths and follow the guide of our fighters! Your contributions shall make our night brighter as our victories!

Anti Air commander: Yes, sir!

Momo *reporting Kurogane*: Koyama-san told me that she'd finished the invitation to all the members of our alliance. We can now celebrate in time!

Anzu *jokes*: So is that we are doing the things called "Tankery Communism", right?

Kurogane: And what do you think about this?

Anzu *smiles*: This proved to me that all the rumors the people said were all goofs. You did everything you could and you'd helped us forging the brighter future to go forward!

Kurogane: That's also the sweats from your labors and now we shall reap the fruits.

Miho *having received a call from Saori, then reports to Kurogane*: Our costumes are ready, Kuro-kun!

Kurogane takes a swift look to the clock. It was near the Zero hour now, he concludes.

"Then let's get this dawn started!"

On the streets of this school carrier were stuffed with colorful stalls and the students are enjoying this before the main event which is also getting close. When the final seconds counted to zero, the fighters and Flaks fire their fireworks ammo, lighting up the sky and making the spectators from below excited. Following the main route towards the central square, columns of decorated tanks are parading under the amazement of the people, both students and citizens of the alliance. At the stage where the tanks circle around, the fighters pass through above all, releasing all of their fireworks to add more effects. After the introduction, Anzu leaves the place for both crew Anko and Minotaur members. Now dressed in the clothes they'd recently made, they are dancing the infamous Anglerfish Dance, but with innovated clothes, pink kimonos for the girls while blue yukata for the boys. The dance was now totally complete and much more refined than the previous version which the shame for not finding a spouse if they dance it.

But after all, this event brings a new change to everyone. Not only older, but the seeds of better future being sowed into them. The seeds of hope.

**_"HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL! MAY THE BEST WISHES AND VICTORIES SHALL COME TO YOU!"_**


	4. Documentary: School carriers' economy

Tanks Academy 2 Knowledge: How a school carrier (actually) work?

This is the documentary narrated by Kurogane via his daily talks and discussions with his officers, state officials of the Naha - Oarai Coalition about the aspects in the world of Tanks Academy 2, or Sensha Gakuen 2 as the official name. The topic today is "How a school carrier (actually) work?"

Warning: These documentary included some materials in the term of economics, sociology, and somewhat conspiracy theories.

* * *

Kurogane: Did anyone feel curious about how a school carrier work?

Kurogane: Did anyone of us have any questions about why I had and will always choose Kadotani (Anzu) for the administrative role for our coalition instead choosing the well-known, for an example, like Nishizumi (Miho)?

Kurogane: So, what do you think a school carrier appear on this world for what purpose? Educational reasons? Maybe, but maybe not. So anything else? Dunno, right?

Kurogane: So, why a school carrier appear? By the most basic nature, it's the kind of lifebuoy to bail our heavy industries out of the recession, especially in metallurgy and shipbuilding which take a major role to our economy besides with the financial services. Also, it will expand our nation's land reserve with the flight decks now being used as an artificial land due to the scarcity of the real soil, and which we can settle down and having a life of our own, creating more jobs and increasing the maritime trading which is essential to our economy,.etc. For all those reasons, creating friendly, independent studying environment, refining the students, blah blah blah, just on the tongue to ease our Congress and the cynical parents, only economy decides whether a new school carrier to be emerged or not. And that's why with a school showing the signs of economic decline, it shall soon being listed for dissolution. And now did you know the true reason Oarai nearly being closed?

Kurogane: Stop dreaming like Hana and Saori, if their boyfriends won't fry me up if they hear this. In the basic, a school carrier is also a half-independent sovereign to our nation, having our border inside the size of our Shoukaku and Zuikaku carriers, but floating to every places following the maritime regulations. To endure a nation, three essential requirements must be met: economy, law and military, and eventually, school carriers like us have met all those requirements. So don't be surprised with the life on these ships were just alike on the land schools instead floating from oceans to oceans.

Kurogane: Someone might ask me where is the possible force of labor to endure the economy of our school carrier, correct? The answer is simple, we are the labor force. Students like us will participate in production at various means, and their families will find some extra jobs to increase the overall income. The ultimate reason is not only to have a sustainable economy, the school carriers must bring profits back to our nation's treasury. We students are the main force of labor, because of our specific aspects that we must be productive, not only in the terms of producing goods, but also gaining preferable academic gains - which also represents our productivity. If we let our academic performance drops, and so does our production. Student transfers, rampant emigration will cause a catastrophic decline to our economy, and without a good bailout to ourselves first, we're done for. And so because of this, we school carriers are the pioneers in researching for a better ways of education which not only fulfilling the demands in grades and attendance, but also securing a stable productivity to our economy, and also becoming an attractive place for the new students to balance our population growth. And now did you guys know why I'd chosen the motto: "Studying also labor. Glory in labor!"?

Kurogane: Because of our economical nature, school carriers are the big cheese to the private corporations, including the banks and financial corporations. They're having the branches on our ships, supplying the extra easy loans for students like us; although being the main force of labor but didn't save us from the high risk in credit, which most banks always needed our parents or guardians to make sure the loan processes going smoothly. They're doing that for what? Taking care of us? Never. You should know that our Japanese banks work on the same mechanics to the American banks, just like the Fed does everyday instead of printing money by their own. And with the American banks, debt equals money, so it's the same to our Yen, we will promise that we must pay the banks along with interests in the future.

Kurogane: And production besides to consumption, where is our primary source of consumption here? With our recent grand scale modernized industry, we would also have a sustainable autarky with only a half of our recent labor force needed for the production while securing the purchasing power. It came from Tankery and Dogfighting, which two of them formed the so called "military" of a school carrier, they are our primary source of consumption. Waging wars and raging battles will demand a huge proportion of supplies and equipments for the war efforts, thus creating the chains of trading and an effective circulation of our commodities due to the recent globalization. In this case, stagnation also shows deficiency of our economy, weak or no Tankery and Dogfighting to endure the circulation, the school carriers will face the defaults and dissolution. That might explain for the reason which Oarai nearly faced the dissolution due to it's inefficiency by removing Tankery for 20 years.

Kurogane: So, that's all I can explain to you. Back to first question, why did I choose Kadotani instead of Nishizumi - who being favored as a hero of Oarai? Simple, because a great general doesn't make him or herself also a successful economist; but Kadotani knew this mechanics better than anyone of us.


	5. Documentary: Debate of finance

Tanks Academy 2 Knowledge: A debate about economy

This is the debate of the cabinet of Naha - Oarai Coalition which will be appeared in the upcoming chapters of Tanks Academy 2. Being noted that Kurogane had quoted Thomas Jefferson's words about banks and corporations during his term as the President of USA.

* * *

"Kurogane: In order to preserve our sovereignty, we must look after seriously and protect ourselves from perpetual debt. We must choose for ourselves a choice between economy in liberty or perfusion in servitude. With that, I place economy among the New Socialists' virtues, and we must keep the public debt at bay. A public debt is the worst enemy we have to face and keep them out of our independence. It would be the obligation to our new generations of students which they have to pay for the expenses they should never have deserved.

Nakajima: We must have a central bank to secure the coalition's finances!

Kurogane: If we allow private banks to control our coalition's issues of money. Soon after, they will take control of us all. At first, with inflations, then deflations, the banks and corporations will dry up our coalition's assets. Until, our students will wake up being the debtors in the prisons of debts which used to be the values they're supposed to be legally deserved.

Nakajima: Ryukou, you're mad. Our coalition will soon have a central bank."


End file.
